Tangled Princess
by Godzillaatlarge1457
Summary: Bugs Bunny's trip to Miami Beach is once again cut short when a wrong turn gets him to Rapunzel's Tower where Gothel is holding her hostage in order to kill Eugene Fitzherbert. This is a one-shot


**Yay I finally got around to making another story! Even though this one is a short one, I'm still proud I got it uploaded on here! I've been busy and lazy lately. It doesn't help that I've had to be in college classes this summer. I'll be starting college next year, so I hope I can get some more stories up. Anyways, this is a short story. I thought it would be funny if Rapunzel actually ran into Bugs Bunny, and this is what I had happen. Please read and review. **

* * *

The sky outside the tall and mysterious tower was dark and gloomy, which was how the girl inside the tall structure felt. Well, not the dark part at least. Her name was Rapunzel and her heart had just been broken by a guy she had fallen in love with. The beautiful girl layed in her bed, wondering where everything went so wrong.

Earlier a day ago, she met a guy named Eugene Fitzherbert, or Flynn Rider as he called himself. He was a thief who had stolen some princess' crown, and she had managed to get him to take her to the nearby kingdom to see the floating lanterns that were there by hiding that same crown. They had fallen in love over their journey, or so it seemed. Eugene had seemingly left her to the Stabbington Brothers while he made off with the stolen crown.

As she let her mind drift off, Rapunzel started noticing there were familiar-looking sun patterns all over her room, seemingly hidden in her drawings. She sat up slowly and pulled out that piece of cloth with the sun design on it she got from Eugene in the kingdom. The sun on the cloth matched the ones all over her wall perfectly. That caused her to enter a sudden flashback as she got up. Once it was over, everything started falling into place as she stumbled into her dresser. "I'm the lost princess."

Outside the tower, a long line of ground was pushed up like something or someone was burrowing underneath. Sure enough, a small rabbit hole made emerged where the burrower stopped. Out of it came a large beach umbrella which opened upon the handle sticking into the ground, a pail full of ice and carrots, a bottle of spray-on sunscreen, a large beach chair, and finally a large gray rabbit wearing swimming trunks. "Miami Beach at last!" the rabbit yelled as it ran to the nearby lake. Bugs Bunny had finally arrived at the beach. Or so he thought.

Upon taking a flying leap, Bugs leaped into the lake, happy as can be. After emerging from underwater, he laughed a little from the fun, but then started looking around at his surroundings. "I thought the weatherman said it was gonna be a nice, sunny day. Wait a minute... dis ain't Miami Beach!" Hopping out of the water, he saw the rock wall that surrounded the little area he was in, the waterfall that supplied water to the lake, and a large tower. Once back on shore, he pulled out a map and started reading it. "Oh, now I see where I shoulda made dat left turn at Albuquerque." Bugs put the map away and started putting all his beach things back into his hole when he heard some shouting coming from the tower behind him.

"I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my powers? I should have been hiding from you!" shouted a voice that sounded like a young female teenager's.

"Gee, I wonder what's goin' on up dere." Bugs put his hand down into his hole and started feeling around for binoculars. Some another voice could be heard, but he couldn't understand what was being said due to it being softer in tone. Then the young girl's voice could be heard again.

"No! You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about me! AND I WILL NEVER LET YOU USE MY HAIR AGAIN!"

"What on Earth?" Bugs said as he finally pulled out some binoculars. When he looked into the tower's balcony entrance, he saw a middle-aged woman with black hair forcibly grab the wrist of a young blond girl with extremely long hair and drag her over to the wall. The black-haired woman chained the blond up and gagged her mouth with cloth. Bugs lowered his binoculars and glared at the scene happening in the tower. "Dis looks like a job for the Masked Avenger!" he shouted, dramatically, pointing his index finger upwards. "But I guess since he ain't here, I'll have ta do," he said with a shrug and sheepish smile.

Up in the tower, Mother Gothel dusted off her hands and smirked at her tied up 'daughter'. "Once your little boyfriend comes to rescue you, he'll never give us any trouble ever again," she said with an evil laugh as she cleaned the blade of her knife with her dress. Rapunzel's eyes widened with fear, knowing what Gothel had planned for Eugene. Suddenly, the sound of knocking on a door caught Gothel's attention. "Now who could that be? Did someone else find this tower?!" She turned to Rapunzel. "Now don't you go anywhere." Gothel marched down the stairs of the hidden staircase, chuckling at her little joke. She wondered who was at the door, thinking Eugene would have called for Rapunzel to bring him up. Gothel opened the door. "Yes?"

Standing in front of her was Bugs Bunny, now in a business suit with a matching hat covering his ears. "I'm da repo man. It seems you haven't been payin' your bills, so I'm gonna have to take enough of your stuff to pay them all back." Bugs made his way past Gothel and up the stairs.

Gothel ran after him to catch up with him. "But..but I don't have any bills that weren't paid."

"Oh?" Bugs stopped and turned around. "Den what are there?" He held out five un-paid bills that were addressed to Gothel Lovingmother at Tower Lane.

Gothel smiled nervously and chuckled. "Why I...I never seen those bills before in my life."

Bugs Bunny just tsked and continued up the stairs, entering the tower's top floor before Gothel could stop him. As soon as he entered, he saw a tied up Rapunzel struggling to get out. As Gothel followed quickly, he looked at her. "And what is dis?" He motioned to Rapunzel with his thumb.

"Uh...it's...nothing, just a decoration piece."

Rapunzel blinked her eyes and struggled some more, crying for help through the gag.

Bugs looked at Gothel with a glare. "Tying up a person as a hostage? My, my, I guess I'll just have to call the police." As her reached into his pocket, Gothel ran up to him and held the blade of her knife to his neck.

"You aren't telling anyone about what you've seen here. I guess I have to take care of you now since you've seen too much," Gothel said in a threatening voice.

"Really? I don't think I've seen too much. I haven't seen any of the 7 Wonders of the World, the Eiffel Tower, London Bridge-"

"Shut up!" Gothel said, smacking Bugs' face. When she did that, his hat fell off, revealing his bunny ears. "What the?! A rabbit?!"  
"Yeah, I'm a rabbit! I'm also gonna free that girl over dere, and dere's nothin' you can do about it!" Bugs said defiantly.

A few seconds later, the sound a hard kick was heard and out of the tower's balcony flew Bugs Bunny. He landed face-first on the ground as Gothel dusted her hands off from the balcony before going inside. Bugs pushed himself off the ground and glared at Gothel. "You do realize, this means war."

* * *

Gothel was hiding off to the side of the balcony's entrance where she could easily ambush Eugene when he came to get Rapunzel. Hopefully he would get here sometime soon. Suddenly, there was another knock at the door, causing Gothel to growl angrily and went to the staircase. "Now who on Earth could it be?"

Once Gothel was gone, Rapunzel heard some panting as the rabbit from before climbed into the balcony. Bugs was panting hard and looked tired. "Boy there really should be an elevator down there." He looked over and saw Rapunzel looking relieved to see him again. "Don't worry, I'll get ya out kid." He walked over and started pulling at the chains holding her to the wall. Suddenly, Rapunzel let out a muffled scream, causing Bugs to look at where she was looking.

Gothel had come back when she heard the noise and had her knife raised. "Now I'm gonna kill you, you dumb rabbit!"  
Bugs suddenly backed away, scared. He had one hand on his heart and one held out, trying to stop Gothel. "Wait, you..you wouldn't use that knife on me! Not on a poor defenseless little rabbit like me!" Bugs then started crying. "You're such a brute!"  
Gothel stopped and looked at her knife, feeling bad for making the rabbit cry. "Okay, I won't use the knife."

Bugs looked up at her and smiled. "Honest and for true?"  
"Yes. For now I can kill you with my bare hands!" Gothel shouted, running at Bugs.

Bugs quickly put on some boxing gloves, causing Gothel to skid to a halt and watch in amazement. "Okay, Mac. Put up yer dukes. Ya wanna fight man ta man, here ya go. I'm gonna punch that smirk off yer face! Come on, give me the old one two!" He was air-punching at Gothel, jumping around back and forth.

Gothel looked rather confused about what Bugs Bunny was doing, but nonetheless, she started imitating his boxing stature and came at him, only to get a punch to the face. She got her senses back and punched Bugs in the face a couple of times.

Bugs started laughing when he advanced on her. "Yeah, that's what I like. Betcha can't do that again. Come on ol' boy let me show ya how it's done!" He punched Gothel twice in the gut and then in the face. "You can do better than that, doc!"

Gothel got a really angered look on her face and just ran at Bugs, causing him to run for the balcony. Once she got close enough, Bugs stuck out his foot and tripped Gothel, causing her to fall out the window.

As he started walking back to the window, he chuckled to himself. "Hahaha, what a maroon, what a screwball, what a-" He stopped talking when he walked right into Gothel.

Gothel grabs Bugs by his ears and takes him to the balcony, where she throws him off of it. "Screwy rabbit," she says as she walks back inside.

* * *

Once again, Gothel is in her little hiding place, waiting for Eugene to come. Suddenly, a loud ding made her look over to the balcony where an elevator reached the top floor. Out of it came Bugs Bunny. "How...how did you get up here?!" Gothel shouted as she marched over to him.  
"I took the elevator. I knew I'd find one around her eventually."

Gothel went out to the balcony and leaned over the railing and sure enough, she saw what appeared to be an elevator running up from the top all the way down to the ground. That's when Bugs gave her a big kick to the butt, sending her flying off the balcony to the ground below.

With Gothel out of the way again, Bugs started dusting off his hands as he walked over to where Rapunzel was. "Eh, she had it comin' to her," he said to no one in particular. He walked right into Gothel again after saying that. "Oh brother." This time, Bugs was booted out of the tower.

* * *

The elevator dinged again, letting Gothel know that Bugs had come up to try to rescue Rapunzel yet again. This time when he came out, she grabbed her knife and ran at him. "You!"

Bugs, now with a Groucho Marx mustache and glasses disguise over his face, stopped and went over to her. "Congratulations, you've said the secret word. Here's $50 and 50₵." He placed the money into Gothel's open hand, a confused look on her face. "You also win a cigar!" He shoved a lit dynamite stick partly into Gothel's mouth and quickly got away from her.

The stick explodes and Gothel was covered in black soot. Her hair's messed up and she has a dazed look on her face. Shaking off the soot and the dazed look, she growls angrily at Bugs Bunny and starts chasing him around the room. "Get back here!" After going around the room in three circles, Gothel got tired and stopped to breath.

Bugs stopped right beside her and pointed at the elevator. "He went thata way doc, don't lose him!"

Gothel nodded and charged into the elevator, now full of lit dynamite. The elevator doors closed before she realized what all the hissing noise was. "Oh-"

Bugs Bunny started laughing as the elevator, halfway down to the ground, explodes and the tube it's in fell over. "That takes care of her."

Suddenly, the elevator came back up to the top floor and as soon as Bugs heard the ding, he turned around and saw a very tired, angry, and soot-covered Gothel march over to him, grab him by the ears. Once again, he was thrown out of the tower.

* * *

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

Gothel smirks evilly. At last he had come! Gothel sneakily ran over to where Rapunzel was and grabbed a long stand of her hair and threw it over the balcony. Running back to her hiding spot, Gothel giggled quietly in anticipation.

Soon enough, Eugene, or rather, Bugs Bunny in a prince's outfit with a hat that covered his ears, came in through the balcony. "Oh Rapunzel, what ever has happened to you!"  
Gothel made her move and stabbed "Eugene".

"Oh no! You got me! You got me!" Bugs said, acting like he had been mortally wounded. The knife really didn't stab him, he had moved out of the way in time. As he made his way over to Rapunzel, he began to do various dying movements in an overly dramatic way.

"Oh for Pete's sake, can you hurry this up?" Gothel said, getting impatient.  
Bugs, snapping out of his dramatic dying actions, glared at Gothel. "Hey, I got one more in me." He let out a loud shriek before falling to his knees.

Now Rapunzel knew this wasn't Eugene, but still she acted like it was so that the bunny rabbit in disguise could try to free her. Struggling in her chains, he let out muffled screams of "no!".

Gothel walked over to him with a smirk. "Too bad Rapunzel can't heal you. I guess you'll have to take her place in the chains before we leave."  
"Wait, come closer. I have something to tell you," Bugs said weakly.

"What is it?" Gothel asked, getting close to him.  
"What's up doc?" Bugs said. He leaped to his feet with a large hammer and bonked Gothel over the head with it before running over to Rapunzel.

"There are stars all over the universe!" Gothel said, stumbling around while stars and golden flowers circled around her head. She then fell on her stomach; her pupils replaced with little rex 'X's.

* * *

A little while later, Gothel snapped out of her unconscious state and looked around. "Ugh, what hit me?" That's when she saw the area where Rapunzel had been chained up was now covered with a huge white blanket. It looked like Rapunzel was still chained up underneath it, so Gothel wasn't all too worried. What happened next made Gothel worried.

"Oh mother!" It was Rapunzel's voice and it was coming from outside the tower!  
Gothel quickly ran over to the balcony and saw what she thought was Rapunzel, but was actually Bugs Bunny in a Rapunzel costume with a really long blond wig. "Rapunzel!" Gothel shouted, scared and angered by the loss of her flower. Angrily she stormed over to where the huge cover was and ripped it off, revealing the entire wall to be covered in lit dynamite and other explosives. Gothel stared at the massive amount of explosives with wide-eyes. "Oh poopy."

Outside, Bugs Bunny and Rapunzel watched as the upper part of the tower exploded, sending a soot-covered Gothel flying upwards into the air. Her bottom was on fire and she was shouting in pain. They both watched her fly up into the air until she disappeared into the night.

Rapunzel smiled and hugged Bugs tightly. "Thank you so much for helping me Mr. Bunny."

After the hug, Bugs took off the Rapunzel costume and wig and smiled. "Ah, it was nothin'. And call me Bugs."

At that moment, Eugene Fitzherbert, riding on the back of Maximus, rode up to them. At the sight of Rapunzel, he leaped off Maximus and ran over to her, hugging her tightly. "Oh Rapunzel, I'm so glad to see you. I thought something awful had happened to you and I was so worried."

Rapunzel hugged back and smiled. "I was worried about you too. I thought you left me. And my mother, well, my fake mother, did try to do something to kill you, but Bugs Bunny saved me."

Eugene looked at the rabbit that was standing beside Rapunzel. It was munching on a carrot and smiled at him. "All in a day's work," Bugs said. Eugene looked at Rapunzel. "Okay, now I think I've seen everything."

Bugs laughed and went back to his rabbit hole. "Well, I'll leave you two kids alone. Miami Beach, here I come!" With that, Bugs leaped into the air and dove into his rabbit hole.  
Eugene looked at Rapunzel. "What's a Miami Beach?"  
Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders.

The End!

Ade ade ade That's All Folks!


End file.
